Certain oxadiazine compounds have been described as useful as pesticides and as pharmaceutical agents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,804,579 describes certain substituted oxadiazine compounds useful as insecticides. U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,720 describes substituted 2-phenyl-1,3,4-oxadiazine-4-carbamide compounds useful as insecticides and acaricides. Trepanier et al, J. Med. Chem 9: 753-758 (1966) describe certain 2-substituted 4H-1,3,4-oxadiazines useful as anticonvulsants in mice. U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,826 describes certain 2,4,6-substituted 4H-1,3,4-oxadiazines, useful as sedatives, anticonvulsants, and as pesticides against nematodes, plants, and fungi. U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,825 describes methods for producing certain 2,4,6-substituted 4H-1,3,4-oxadiazines.
It is a purpose of this invention to provide novel oxadiazine derivatives useful as pesticides.